


狼群捕食猎物、度过冬天。

by RunningVanilla



Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: 为王之狼是一名人形异想体，他是战争屋的成员之一。他看起来像一个年轻英俊的足球运动员。他有着金色的短发和水色的眼睛，身着AC米兰的球衣，其背后的号码被蓝色的披风所遮蔽。他右手持一长剑，左手提一猎枪，时常端坐于王座之上。
Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836178





	狼群捕食猎物、度过冬天。

**基础信息**

异想体名称：为王之狼

伤害类型：物理（4-8）

危险等级：WAW

PE-BOX产量

优16-22 良7-15 差0-6

**喜好**  
等级 本能 洞察 沟通 压迫

1 一般 一般 低极 低

2 一般 一般 低极 低

3 一般 一般 低极 低

4 一般 一般 低极 低

5 一般 一般 低极 低

**管理须知**

Ⅰ.当工作结果为良时，“为王之狼”的逆卡巴拉计数器有小概率在倒计时结束后减少。

Ⅱ.当工作结果为差时，“为王之狼”的逆卡巴拉计数器将会在倒计时结束立即减少。

Ⅲ.在工作中受到抵抗伤害的员工在对“为王之狼”完成工作后，将有一定几率成为其“士兵”。当工作结果为优时，“为王之狼”的特殊能力不会发动。

**敏感信息**

逆卡巴拉计数器极值：2

物理（0.5）抗性较高

精神（0.0）免疫

侵蚀（1.5）抗性矛盾

灵魂（1.5）抗性毒性

**出逃信息**

出逃的“为王之狼”的第一阶段生命变化514，第二阶段为1140。

出逃后，“为王之狼”伴随“士兵”将会以一定速度在设施内游荡并以剑对接触到的职员依次造成最低200点的物理伤害。每杀死一名职员，“为王之狼”与“士兵”都会回复50％的生命值。

“为王之狼”在该阶段被击杀杀后，将会在原地进入第二阶段且不再移动。此时所有纠正击杀的“士兵”将会依次代替“为王之狼”遭受伤害直到自身死亡，同时“为王之狼”攻击方式由剑变成猎枪。“为王之狼”将会从心脏的位置取出弹药并装填，朝任意有职员存在的方向进行射击，子弹发生途经的单位及目标造成100点精神伤害，因此交错恐慌的职员将成为“士兵”并向“为王之狼”位于的位置靠近。

**特殊能力**

在为王之狼工作且工作评估为良或差的员工，有大概率将成为士兵。士兵将会获得饰品“星火”，士兵可以被处决弹处决，并且可以享受重新回复反应堆。在为王之狼出逃后士兵将对员工有仇恨，抗性为此身上的装备抗性，此时士兵无法被处决决也无法享受回复反应堆。

每一名士兵都会为第一阶段的“为王之狼”提供10点额外的物理伤害，并且在“为王之狼”进入第二阶段后依次攻击接触到的职员并造成10点精神伤害。

**EGO** **装备**

武器：无心

等级：ALEPH

消耗：100 PE-BOX

可研发数量：1

装备要求：等级V正义V

属性：物理/精神

攻击力：10

攻击速度：快-慢

攻击距离：短-极远

资料：

※这件EGO在攻击时会根据伤害类型为员工恢复生命值或精神值。

时光也无法磨损的利刃与火枪。

我们只是思考如何使武器的效率最大化。

护甲：无心

等级：WAW

消耗：50 PE-BOX

可研发数量：2

装备要求：勇气Ⅲ

物理（0.5）抗性较高

精神（0.5）抗性较高

侵蚀（1.5）抗性矛盾

灵魂（1.5）抗性毒性

资料：

足踏大地，身负青空。

我们必须计算如何以最少数的牺牲牺牲得最大的善。

饰品：无心

获得率：3％

位置：头骨

最大精神值-4

移动速度+2

攻击速度+2

成功率+2

工作速度+2

饰品：星火

获得率：成为士兵的员工可获得

位置：手部

最大生命值+10

化作群狼，成为猛火。

**故事**

在“王”的突下，救济寒交迫的人们化身为狼。

待到春暖花开，他们围绕着最初的火种建立起王国。

苍老的亡灵们永远都在叫嚣：这是毫无道义的暴行！

然而无论身处那个时代，“狼群”都将生生不息。

**工作日志**

“为王之狼”自诩为救济者，他向 _员工_ 扩大起他的理念。

“为王之狼”爽朗的笑声回荡在房间之中。

 _员工_ 敬畏那凝固在剑与枪上的光阴。

 _员工_ 因自身的信仰而恐惧“为王之狼”。

 _员工_ 在离开“为王之狼”的视野后，不由得松了一口气。

 _员工_ 憧憬着“为王之狼”所插入出的理想乡，并甘愿引发投身。

“为王之狼”称为了战争的处方笺。

狼群共享着所有的血肉……

“为王之狼”有着将心脏也换作铅弹的觉悟。

狼群将新的领土划分王国。

终有一日，他们将会再次倾巢而出。


End file.
